The Last Time
by codedriver
Summary: After Harm flys a Mission, he and Mac finally talk, set after Head to Toe and based on spoilers for Mission. * Complete *


Title: The Last Time  
  
Author: TC Amlin  
  
Disclaimers: They belong to other people and I am just playing with them.  
  
Classification: Harm/Mac (what else do I write) Drama/Angst  
  
Spoilers: everything up to date along with suggested spoilers for Mission and is set as if Harm and Mac had flown from their last case in the Middle East (Head to Toe) to the Patrick Henry. While investigating a case Harm gets a chance to fly a mission over Afghanistan and barely makes it back.  Mac finally has enough and with the pushing of an unknown shipper, Harm and Mac have the talk.  
  
Side Note: To those that have wondered where I disappeared to I have had some RL problems since July that just kind of shut my writing down. I finally got the bug again after Head to Toe and sat down with this FF just flowing out. With that in mind, my other FF's in progress – Survivor III – has been put on hold. I just plan on writing a summary and getting that series up to date soon.  
  
Enjoy  
  
This Fan Fic and all others of mine can be found at www.geocities.com/code_driver/TCFF.htm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feb 10th 2002  
  
Ready room  
  
USS Patrick Henry  
  
1500 hour  
  
Mac was ready to kill a certain Navy Commander if he didn't stop tapping his pen. She was just as frustrated as he was after what had looked like an enjoyable lay over in Naples turned into a new case on the Patrick Henry. Of course she was ready to kill her CO too.  
  
The ease between her and Harm was growing and working on a case together for the first time since Jordan's was nice. The communication between them was still rough but the old familiarity was coming back to the partnership they had had when he left to fly. Of course the emotional tension was as high as ever since her blurb to Sturgis and it was all she could do to keep the fear of her secret from popping out her mouth much less Sturgis's.  
  
Harm for his part could only look at the file in his lap with disdain. His plans to get Mac on a beach for a few hours washed down the drain as he answered his cell phone. He wanted to talk to Mac and try and get into the open why she was so tense around him here lately and why she and Sturgis were sharing these looks. It was like they both knew something he didn't and it was driving him crazy.  
  
The only good part about this case and the last one is that they were working together and not trying to oversee the other. He knew Mac was still dealing with some of the issues from having to dress down and walk behind him even though she was the senior officer but what she didn't know was how sexy she looked dressed up like that. Plus seeing her angry at something other than him was great too. Since their agreement to start back at the beginning he felt like things were back on tract, now to just start nudging them in the direction he really wanted them to go. He knew that if he lost her this time that there would be no getting her back.  
  
A knock at the door brought Harm and Mac out of their thoughts and supposed files that they were looking through, "Come in." Mac answered.  
  
"At ease Colonel, Commander." Captain Ingles stopping the two officers from jumping to attention.  
  
"What can we do for you sir?" Mac asked as senior officer.  
  
"Not we Colonel, just the Commander here." Ingles said pointing to Harm.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm a few pilots short for a mission tonight, interested in some flight time?"  
  
Harm kept his gaze from Mac as he thought about it for a moment, knowing that his decision would have major impact on his life. Standing up, "If you trust me with another one of your planes sir, then aye sir."  
  
Ingles kept his smile off his face, he had been afraid that Harm would turn him down after his crash last summer. "The preflight meeting is at 1600." He said as he left the cabin.  
  
Harm closed the file in his hand and started gathering his stuff all the while feeling the heated glare from Mac.  
  
Mac for her part was trying to keep the combination of fear and anger from totally taking her over. The anger that he kept putting himself in danger and then fear that sooner or later the Rabb curse was going to win. Taking a deep breath, "So I guess that I get to finish this case alone?"  
  
"Its just one mission. I'll be back in time to meet you for breakfast and finish this up. Flying usually clears my head and gives me a chance to look at all of the avenues."  
  
"Well a simple work out in the gym does that for me." Came out as she jammed the files into her briefcase. "Excuse me Commander I will just finish this in my quarters."  
  
"Mac?" Harm said with a gesture asking for understanding.  
  
She stopped recalling the last time flying came between them; it was all she could do to keep her voice from cracking without turning around to face him. "Good luck Harm." And she was gone.  
  
Harm stared at the door she retreated out of and wondered how much longer they could put off tension between them. Things seemed to be improving but with every one step forward there always seemed to be two steps back.  
  
Sighing he gathered his cover and left to change.  
  
1700  
  
Mac awoke to the sounds of the catapult going off. She looked up to the ceiling wondering if Harm had launched yet and decided to head to the deck and watch. Five minutes later she was topside trying to find him but ended up just watching the last of the Tomcats get underway. She said another silent prayer and headed back to her cabin. Hoping to lose herself in the case and get them off of the ship before Harm was offered more missions.  
  
Flying home guard was one thing, flying in an open war zone another.  
  
1830  
  
Over Afghanistan heading back to sea  
  
Harm was fighting for control over his aircraft had taken a few hits from flack during a fly over making sure that another air crew had made a safe Martin Baker.  
  
"Hey Hammer, are you going to be able to get us back to the Henry?" Boomer asked as he tried to get the radio to work.  
  
Grimacing, "I plan on it Boomer. One dip in the drink a year is all I plan on. Besides the Captain would have my six if I didn't land this one back on deck."  
  
Boomer tried to smile at Harm's attempt at humor, "I would like to stay dryer than I am right now."  
  
"How's the radio coming, any chance of getting a message out?" Harm asked as a pocket of turbulence caused him to loose control briefly.  
  
Boomer bit back a round of nausea, "It's a lost cause Hammer. We haven't been transmitting anything since we took that round aft. And I don't think that Tuna and Bear got anything out before they ejected."  
  
"I didn't hear anything. Damn"  
  
It was all he could do to yell over the new set of buzzers going off, "What now Hammer?"  
  
Harm didn't answer.  
  
Same time  
  
The Henry  
  
Ingles saw the one thing on the CAG's face he didn't want to see, bad news. "Who, how bad and what is the status?"  
  
"Two planes, one of them for sure down and the other we think we are tracking. Their signal is barely transmitting."  
  
When the CAG paused Ingles knew he was about to hate the next part, "Who?"  
  
"Hammer and Tuna sir. We are hoping that the one returning will make it here. ETA of 15 minutes."  
  
Ingles turned so he could look to where the one plane would be coming from.  
  
"I have launched SAR and also sent Lobo and Cowboy up to see if she can ID who is still in the air." Following Ingles stare, "Are you going to let Colonel Mackenzie know?"  
  
"As soon as Lobo calls back with whose still in the air."  
  
The CAG nodded as they both remember the fire in the Colonels voice the last time the dealt with Hammer going down. Neither wanted to repeat telling Mac that Harm had crashed.  
  
Same time  
  
Obs Deck  
  
Mac watched as one by one the tomcats landed and as the pilots started to gather watching the horizon.  
  
Mac watched as the SAR was launched along with a pair of fresh tomcats and saw them heading back to where the landing planes had come from.  
  
Mac counted the number of planes that had landed and came up two short. And especially short one JAG pilot who was now over due by her observation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the air  
  
7 minutes later  
  
Harm gave up reading the instruments as they shorted out one by one. He also knew that the last round of electrical bursts had knocked out Boomer. The scream and then nothing was causing a cold grip of fear in his stomach and a determination to get his RIO back to medical care.  
  
It was then that Harm saw Lobo and Cowboy heading towards him. I deep sigh of relief as they took up positions beside him to lead him home.  
  
"Tomcat 304 to home plate."  
  
"This is home plate."  
  
"We have a visual on the missing Tomcat. Major damage but still airborne for now."  
  
Ingles broke in, "Who's flying?"  
  
"Hammer sir."  
  
"Bring him home Lobo."  
  
"Aye aye Sir." She smirked as she thought back to a similar situation several years ago.  
  
On the Bridge, never turning around Ingles barked out, "Get the deck ready and get me Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"For what sir?" Mac asked trying not let the fear show through in her tone.  
  
Maintaining his posture and not acting surprised that the Marine lawyer was on his bridge, "It seems that Commander Rabb met up with some trouble, something he seems to find with ease." Stopping for a second, "We can't talk to him and from the report we just got his tomcat is shot all to hell."  
  
The CAG took over; "From the reports I just got from the squad leader Hammer took some flack for Tuna after his plane took some heavy hits. Hammer then stayed back making sure that that Tuna and Bear made it after bailing out."  
  
Mac looked out the direction that Ingles was looking and praying that she would have a chance to just have a chance to chew out Harm's six.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Harm finally saw the Henry ahead of him and let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. "Almost home Boomer." Harm said aloud and was shocked by a response.  
  
"Thank God. This shaking is making me sick." Boomer mumbled out.  
  
"What kind of RIO are you if you can't take a little turbulence?" Harm asked thanking God that Boomer was awake.  
  
"One that plans to kiss the deck and then call his wife and tell her that I won't be re-upping next year."  
  
Harm watched as their escort peeled off to give them space to maneuver as he lined the crippled tomcat up. "Well hang on then. Here goes nothing."  
  
Everyone just watched as Harm lined up and made his approach. It was as quiet as it could get on a carrier as the deck crew prayed and the LSO mumbled to himself as he thought over what he would have been telling Hammer as the tomcat edged ever closer to the ship.  
  
On the bridge Mac could only hold her hope that the Rabb luck would hold out.  
  
After what seemed like hours but what was just little over a minute Harm landed, caught the wire and the whole crew let a collected breath go.  
  
An hour later  
  
2000  
  
Harm walked slowly towards his cabin. His hand rubbing over the bandage that hid the stitches in his forehead, good thing that Boomer didn't know about the hit he took. He looked like hell with bloodstains down his flight suit, his flight helmet cracked and a stoic mask on his face that didn't let any passerby see the feelings that were coursing through him.  
  
All Harm wanted to do was strip down and crash. The adrenaline rush was over and the reality that he nearly died again was hitting full force. He also wondered where Mac was and how she was taking all of it. The CAG told him that Mac had been on the bridge when they finally found out who was still in the air and watched him land. After that he only knew that she excused herself and disappeared.  
  
He opened the hatch and took the necessary steps to lie down and passed out.  
  
Same time  
  
The ships Gym  
  
Mac was working on exhausting herself past caring. After seeing him climb down and walk over to the other pilots like nothing happened was it. The final straw in her book. He obviously didn't care about himself so why should she. The up down emotions she felt was killing her.  
  
With a final kick came a final answer for her heart, as long as tomcats were part of his life, he wouldn't be part of hers.  
  
0500  
  
Obs Deck  
  
Harm stared out waiting for sunrise after sleeping hard for several hours and waking up from the nightmares of his previous close calls. Everyone in them reminding him of what killed his father and grandfather but at least then they left family behind. There was no one to mourn him save his mom, grandma, friends and Mac. What would his death do to Mac especially after his comment on all of the men in her life dying or wishing that they were dead? He hated that comment and would have given anything to take it back. The pain across her face echoed the pain he saw yesterday when he agreed to fly.  
  
Like the pain she tried to hide the first time you took off to fly. What's more important to you Rabb? You have had the second chance at flying, when are you going to let go and take a second chance with her?  
  
Mac walked out to see him standing there. It surprised her to see him there staring out at nothing. She saw that that he was deep thought so she just leaned back against the bulkhead and watched him.  
  
He knew she was there, he felt her like a one would feel a blanket wrapped around them. She was his safety blanket, always there and it was he that kept failing her. But there was one thing that he just couldn't do; he couldn't leave flying with everyone thinking that he was afraid to fly. Would Mac understand that he needed another flight or two before he hung his tomcat wings for good, for her?  
  
She felt bad as his mask fell some and she saw the pain that was etched across his shoulders. Knowing that he more than likely wanted to be alone she decided to head back in and get busy on her notes.  
  
"Don't go." He whispered.  
  
But Mac never heard him as she turned to go.  
  
Harm bowed his head as he realized again that he was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dinning room  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Mac grabbed a cup of coffee and plate of food and sat down. She could tell that Harm was hurting on deck but felt that in his usual stubborn way he wasn't going to let her in and she wasn't waiting for him.  
  
Mac was too caught up in her thoughts and missed Tom Boone approaching, "Morning Colonel."  
  
Mac nearly jumped out of her skin as she attempted to jump to attention but was stopped by his hand as he sat down at her table.  
  
Regaining her composure, "fine sir and you?"  
  
"Hanging in there Colonel, hanging in there."  
  
"What brings you out here sir? If I may ask?"  
  
Boone smiled, "The Secnav wanted to torture me and send me on a fact finding mission out here. Wants a first hand account of what's going on."  
  
"You and Harm, always in trouble with the Secnav."  
  
"How is he this morning? The Captain said he had few scrapes from his close call."  
  
Seeing Mac's surprise at Harm being hurt he went on, "I take it you didn't know?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Seems that a chunk of shrapnel tore into the top of his helmet, heard he has a nasty gash across his forehead requiring fifteen stitches. After his RIO saw the wound he was kissing the deck that Harm wasn't knocked out like I was a several years back."  
  
"I had no idea. We haven't spoken since he was asked to go."  
  
Boone sat back and thought over what he was about to say, "Colonel," He stopped and changed his avenue of attack, "Mac. It's none of my business but I am going to make it mine. I have watched you and Harm over the years, I know that there is some connection there. Hell Harm told me he screwed up a couple of years ago."  
  
Surprise came across her face, "when did he say that?"  
  
"Back in July, showed up drunk at my door one night. He told me a few things about you and him. That he wants to be more than just friends but doesn't know how. Reminded me of his old man so much I couldn't help but laugh." Tom reflected for a moment as Mac just stared. "It seems that the younger Rabb is just as bad as the elder when it comes to admitting feelings. Took me pushing Trish back then to get her and Hammer together." Pausing and looking at Mac again, "Harm told me that you took off running to the Indian Ocean and then when he showed up you hid. Why?"  
  
"Excuse me Sir?"  
  
"Why did you run? Doesn't seem the Marine thing to do."  
  
Caught off guard from his frankness Mac answered, "I had had enough of being rejected by Harm. First in Sydney and then when I showed up at his place by his asking and found him comforting Renee instead of me." She finished with the anger showing through as she leaned back in her chair pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
  
Tom hid his response as he listened to her side of the story knowing that Harm just clamed up down under and then that damn Rabb since of honor taking over the second time. Leaning forward to make sure that she heard him, "He has hated himself every minute since that night."  
  
"So. Like that does me any good. I will always fall second to him and his obsessions Admiral. You know him as well as I do, he doesn't give up on anything."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"I should have said everything but me."  
  
Tom cocked his head as he smiled, "How wrong that statement is, he doesn't know how to give you up but he also doesn't know how to get you either. He is so confused about how to approach you since he screwed up that night and when you ran that the law and flying is the only constants in his life."  
  
"Whatever." Mac said trying to place some space from what she was hearing and her heart.  
  
"I am going to tell you what I told Trish forty years ago, if you want him as bad as I think you do, then go get him. But understand one thing, flying his in his blood. You will never ever be able to change that part of him and you don't want too, it's what makes him who he is."  
  
Mac was about to say something when Harm walked into the room. Her eyes catching the bandages on his arm and over his right eye, the bruise overtaking his brow and starting to run down the side of his face and the pain and uncertainty in his eyes till he caught the Boone.  
  
"Sir, what brings you out here?" Harm asked as he offered his hand.  
  
Returning the shake, Boone motioned for Harm to sit. "Checking up on things for the Secnav."  
  
Harm half smiled as the action awakened his face, "Nothing like doing footwork is there sir?"  
  
"No there isn't. The CAG here told me you nearly crashed your third plane."  
  
"Fourth. You can't forget the MIG." Mac said.  
  
"Oh yes, when you were in Russia searching for Hammer."  
  
"It's supposed to be classified."  
  
"If I had gotten shot down I would want to keep it classified too." Tom said laughing. "Well Harm, Mac. I better see if Captain Ingles can help me out." Standing up he motioned for Harm and Mac to remain seated and walked out.  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"Hurts like hell but I'll live. Nothing that won't heal with time." Looking around the room, "Finish our case yet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said did you finish the case yet? I was kind of busy up there and didn't have much of a chance to think about it."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Really, why Colonel I figured you would have us ready to leave on the morning COD."  
  
"Well I was a little preoccupied by my partners need to be a hero." Mac spat out as she got up and left.  
  
Harm sat stunned for a moment and then followed, "Mac! Mac! Wait up will you."  
  
Mac stopped and turned to face him, her face a shield, her arms crossed in front of her. "Yes Commander?"  
  
He looked at her and went for broke, "When are we going to stop having these conversations where you rant and run?"  
  
"When you can place me first." She said first loudly, and then sighing she whispered it again, "When you can put me first Harm. Before your other obsessions, obligations, the Navy and your damn airplanes. That's when I will quit running from you and my heart."  
  
Harm's reluctance to answer gave her the answer she figured on. Mac took a deep breath to help keep the tears at bay, "Finish your part of the investigation and meet me in the ready room at noon Commander." And she was gone.  
  
Harm cussed at himself, as he finally got angry with himself. With a final glance at the direction that Mac left in he turned and left.  
  
Around the corner Mac leaned back against the bulkhead. How many more times could she do this? How could she go after him like Tom Boone said when every time they talked her heart broke a little more? Could she hang in there long enough to penetrate the Rabb mind?  
  
She wiped a tear from her face as she headed to her quarters trying to steel her for their meeting at noon and prepare for the conversation they were going to have to have sooner or later before they finished tearing each other apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN hour later  
  
Ob's deck  
  
Harm watched as the crews launched and landed aircraft, he didn't have to turn around and to see that Boone was joining him.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. But my time is over with as much as I hate it. And as much as you hate it your time here is over too."  
  
"I never really got my time out here. Too young to know what I had and too late rejoin it. I wonder if that is how dad felt when he escaped from the KGB. Knowing that what he had at home was gone and that it was too late to come home."  
  
"Harm your father was never given a second chance at life, from what I know you have had several. Its time to let this part go, enjoy what you have left. Don't end up like me, some puppet for the Navy."  
  
"You are mush more than that sir."  
  
"I know you think so but there isn't much for this old flyboy in this mans Navy anymore." Tom said as a Tomcat launched.  
  
"I wanted to be a CAG." A haunted chuckle came out, "Be like you."  
  
"And you would have ended up alone. You can still lead a great group of fighters as JAG. I can't say that I have ever liked lawyers but the way you dog fight in a courtroom isn't all that different from the air. Just that the ammo doesn't hurt as bad or leave scars."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Tom studied Harm as they waited for another break from the take offs, "Think about this Harm. You showed up at my place last summer looking for wisdom. Well here's some, take a chance on that Marine down below and when you feel like flying take that Bi-plane of yours up and just enjoy the gift."  
  
1154  
  
Ready Room  
  
Lost in her own world Mac almost didn't see Harm sitting at the table when she entered the room. He had a couple of books open around him along with a few files.  
  
"About time you showed up Colonel. I believe I have our case about finished. I talked with the Captain and he said that should we finish by tonight that there's room on the COD leaving in the morning with the Admiral."  
  
"About time you decided to get busy on this. What do you have so I can see if we are on the same page?" She asked hiding her shock at seeing him anywhere else but in deck as the catapult launched a new wave.  
  
Harm pulled out his notes as Mac grabbed a chair and joined him. An hour later found them in the same position as Mac finally agreed with Harm's deductions and placed her signature with him closing the case.  
  
Mac stood and stretched, "Good work Commander."  
  
"Thanks Colonel."  
  
"Glad to see that you can be a lawyer sometimes too." She said just under her breath but just loud enough for Harm to hear.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harm snapped back.  
  
"The same thing that it always means when we take cases on board a carrier. The same thing that it always means when you put flying before…" she stopped. "Never mind. I need to eat something and this conversation needs to stop before I say something I'll regret."  
  
"Like what? Come on Mac, lets clear the air for once and all."  
  
"You clear the air? That's a joke."  
  
"Mac stay."  
  
She hesitated as she heard the pain and fear in his voice as she reached the hatch.  
  
"Please."  
  
Keeping a hand on the hatch, "Are you sure?"  
  
"So close yesterday." He said as he finally decided to let her know how he felt.  
  
She turned around to face him and saw the tears that were starting down his face, "so close to what Harm."  
  
"Death, again."  
  
Knowing that her next words would haunt her later, "Then why go up anymore? You have nothing to prove anymore Harm. Everyone knows that you are a great pilot and that you can fly with the best of them. What is left?"  
  
"I don't know anymore after last night, I just know I can't just walk away without proving one last time."  
  
"To whom Harm are you trying to prove something too? That the Rabb curse is still there? That you can die just like your father and grandfather?"  
  
"That's not fair Mac."  
  
"What's fair? Knowing that every time you go up that you could get killed?" She turned from him; "I nearly died last year Harm when we found out that you had gone down at sea. Do you know what that's like?"  
  
"Yes I do and you know that."  
  
"Then why do you continually do it to those that love you? Do you think that little of us when all you think about is going up? I want to know Harm?" Going for broke, "I want to know why the man I love doesn't care enough to think about that when he flies?"  
  
This time it was Harm who turned away to face the insignia of the Raptors, "because I am less afraid in the air than I am admitting my feelings for you."  
  
"Why Harm? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Like this morning?"  
  
Mac grabbed a loose chair and made sure he heard her plop it down as she took a seat behind him. With a small humph, "No more running."  
  
"The Marine storming the beach."  
  
"Storming a beach is easier than getting you to open up." Seeing his unease, "What is so hard about telling me how you feel?"  
  
"It has just been easier to keep the feelings locked up. That way when someone leaves then it doesn't hurt but you broke that shell Mac. You are the first one in a long time to do that." He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace. "I never wanted some one I love to feel the pain that Mom did when Dad was declared MIA and I never wanted my family to feel that either."  
  
"So when are we going to get some peace Harm?"  
  
"Mac I can't change who I am."  
  
"No you can't but you can meet us half way. All we want is you safe and to know that you will be coming home at night. I wouldn't want to take the connection away that you have from your dad but I am also tired of it getting between us."  
  
"Like the rest of my life."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mac you have to know that the night that Mic left I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to hold you in my arms and make all of the pain go away. Pain that I helped cause."  
  
"And I needed you that night. But I wasn't going to come in second with you anymore. You accused me of running, well I did but I needed to find me. The person that I lost on a trip to Australia, I needed to find me before I could handle dealing with you again."  
  
"Back to the beginning, the beginning of when we started coming apart."  
  
She needed to know one thing before they started down that path of no return, "How do you feel about me? I need to know."  
  
Harm turned to her with a smile, "I thought I told you back in May last year, I will always love you."  
  
Mac let the tears fall, "then lets leave the past where it belongs. We can't undo the hurt and the pain of the past few years but we can heal with help from each other."  
  
"I'm not going to be able to change over night Mac. I still feel the need to fly, that I need to leave flying on my own terms."  
  
"Harm if I was able to change you overnight then I would start believing in aliens like Bud. Can you let me in that shell Harm?"  
  
"One day at a time, just give me one day at a time."  
  
"What about flying?"  
  
Harm walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face, "My next set of quals aren't till May. I have a few prescheduled flights for Home Defense. Will you give me till then to make up my mind about flying?"  
  
"I will if you promise to not volunteer for any more combat missions, just the flights at home." She said hoping that her pushing the subject wouldn't cause him to crawl back into his shell.  
  
"No more carriers till May. I promise Mac."  
  
"Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep."  
  
"I haven't yet and," with his smile widening mischievously, "I really look forward to fulfilling another one some day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"After I finish one other mission that is?"  
  
Mac tried not to scowl as she asked, "What mission is that?" Hoping that there wasn't about to be a new set back after their talk.  
  
"I have this beautiful partner with a tattoo somewhere. I intend to find out where." He said pulling her to her feet and pulling her into his arms. "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"Neither can I but if this is how you break out of your shell its fine by me. I love you Harm but I have one last request."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You better be for real because I won't survive you breaking my heart again. I can't go through that again."  
  
Harm squeezed her tighter against him, "I don't ever want to lose you again either Mac." In an emotional whisper, "I love you Sarah."  
  
"I love you too Harm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while on the Bridge obs post.  
  
"You think that Rabb will ever pull his six out?" Captain Ingles asked Boone as they finished their talk.  
  
"If he's anything like his father then yes."  
  
"Have you seen him fly Sir?"  
  
"The only time I've been in the air with him either I was in command and I told him hands off or I was unconscious."  
  
"I remember that. That was what six, seven years ago?"  
  
Rubbing his temple, "Seven and he saved my life." I just hope that I returned the favor this morning Boone thought as the CAG interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I need you to handle some things."  
  
"No problem Captain, carry on." Boone said as nodded to the CAG.  
  
Ingles nodded and reentered the bridge leaving Boone alone. 'Well Harm old buddy I hope your son has more sense than you did. He sure is one hell of a pilot and one hell of a lawyer. Just hope that he and that Marine understands the favors I just pulled for them because my office is in sudden need of a lawyer. Who would have guessed that your boy and I would be wingmen as pawns for the Secnav.' Laughing quietly, 'Revenge is mine against that fat little bastard. He wont know what hit him.'  
  
1900  
  
Dinning room  
  
Boone found Harm and Mac seated in the back part of the room, and from seeing their faces he knew that he could give Harm his new orders.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Harm jumped up, "Yes sir. Please."  
  
Setting his coffee down he looked over to Mac and saw the thanks from her eyes. "Commander I have news for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Effective immediately you have been transferred to a position where you are needed more than JAG. At least for the time being."  
  
Both Harm and Mac were stunned, "But sir I didn't request a transfer." Harm spit out after thinking over Boone's remark of him making a great head JAG.  
  
Mac kept her face straight as she stared at Boone wondering what kind of games he was playing after their talk this morning.  
  
"No you didn't but I asked for you. Starting next Monday you will report to my office at the pentagon where you will become my chief legal aide. When we are slow you will be allowed to help out with JAG HQ."  
  
Harm let a slow smile show as Mac started to breath again.  
  
"I've already discussed it with AJ and he agreed to it. We both decided what a better way to aggravate Nelson than to have you at my side and still working some for AJ. That way you two can still work some together also."  
  
Harm looked to Mac for her reaction, "Mac?"  
  
"I just got used to working with you again but I think that knowing that every now and then that we can partner up will be okay."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Anytime Harm. Just don't make me regret my decision. Excuse me."  
  
Mac watched the Admiral leave, "I still would like to keep us low key for awhile Harm."  
  
"What so Sturgis won't rub the fact that we finally came clean?" He said remembering when she told him earlier of her slip to Sturgis when he asked what was up between the two of them.  
  
"Sort of. But I just want to enjoy us for awhile before we bring the world in and start dealing with a lot of questions we're not ready for."  
  
"I agree with you Mac. We need to be secure in each other first and at least now there won't be any regs in the way."  
  
"Location doesn't change who we are."  
  
"It doesn't change how we feel either, whether we're at JAG or on a ship in the middle of the ocean." Placing his napkin on the table, "Come on Marine, let me show you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on it's a surprise."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were standing on vultures row  
  
"Been here before so what's the surprise?"  
  
"This." As he pulled her to him and brought his lips down to hers, the soft kiss the first one since their talk that afternoon and the Admiral's party. "This is the best place to make out on a carrier." He let her know as they separated.  
  
"And you know this how?" She asked with a dreamy voice.  
  
"Rumor." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
After finally separating again they sat down on the deck as she leaned back into his arms to look at the stars. She didn't know how but she knew someway that she would come up with thank you for Tom Boone but until then she was just going to enjoy the moment.  
  
  
  
May 14th  
  
2000 EST  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
Harm stared hard at his helmet as he sat on his couch looking at the bookcase. The time to re-qualify for carrier landings was here and now it was time to decide Mac or flying.  
  
The past few months since his transfer had been great. He and Mac were getting closer and he knew that they were heading down the road they both wanted. Marriage, family and security but where did that leave his other love.  
  
Mac for her part never pushed the subject but he knew that she was getting anxious. He asked her to give him till May and now May was here. Time to choose.  
  
He just hoped that his choice was okay with Mac he thought as she entered his apartment.  
  
"Evening Flyboy."  
  
"Evening Mac." He said as he got up and met her half way with a kiss.  
  
She looked at him hard and knew that he had come to a decision about his aviator career. "I don't think I like what you are about to tell me."  
  
"Yes and no." He said as he led them to the couch.  
  
"Yes and no? Explain yes and no to me. Usually its just one or the other."  
  
"I won't be keeping up my carrier quals but I intend to at least keep up my land time. For now. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but I need to give it up a piece at a time."  
  
Mac was quiet for a few minutes and Harm let her have her time to digest what he said. "I guess I can settle for that."  
  
"All I'm asking for is a little more time Mac, we have the rest of our lives together but flying tomcats is almost over for me. In another six months they'll have enough pilots that they won't need me anymore."  
  
"So no combat missions?"  
  
"Only under orders, I don't plan on volunteering anymore. My future doesn't include them."  
  
Finally smiling, "So what does your future hold?"  
  
Smiling back, "A couple of stars on my uniform, a kick-ass Semper Fi jarhead for a wife, three or four kids, and a house with big enough closets to hold all of her shoes." He pulled off a ring from his dog tags as he knelt beside her, "Want to help me with that future since you are the kick- ass Semper Fi jarhead that I am in love with."  
  
"Yes I will marry you flyboy and I love you too."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Three years later  
  
Tom Boone quietly entered the hospital room not wanting to intrude if the occupants were asleep.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"How are you Mac?" he asked as he saw Harm sprawled out asleep on the fold out couch.  
  
"Much better than I was yesterday." She said as she uncovered the sleeping baby in her arms. "I would like to introduce you to Thomas Joseph Rabb." Boone looked at her as she went on, "I think it fits him don't you? I mean you think that he'll follow in his fathers and honorary Grandfather slash namesakes footsteps?"  
  
Boone really looked surprised now, "Me?" Taking a swallow, "I'm honored Mac."  
  
"It's the least we could with all that you have done for us the past few years."  
  
Tom Boone just smiled and nodded, caught up in emotions that he usually didn't deal with. "Perfect name for a future naval aviator." He said as he brought the stuffed airplane from behind his back.  
  
Mac quietly laughed as she took the stuffed plane from him and offered the baby to Tom to hold, 'that toy should have been from you Hammer' he though silently as the baby grabbed his finger. 'I promised you that I would look after Harm when I could, I'll do a better job with TJ here.' 


End file.
